The present invention relates to bicycle bags and, more particularly, to bicycle bags which are removable from a bicycle to be used as handbags.
Bicycle bags which may be attached to the handlebars of a bicycle are a popular and common bicycle accessory. Included among the many types of bicycle bags are those which are readily removable from the handlebars of a bicycle and can be carried by the rider when not using the bicycle.
For example, Jackson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,728 discloses a handlebar bag which comprises a bag body made of a flexible material with an elongate slit that is opened and closed by a slide fastener. A pair of strap segments are attached at their ends to the ends of the bag body, and the free ends of the segments include strips of hook and loop material. To attach that bag to a bicycle, the bag is positioned in front of the handlebar crossbar, the strap segments are looped about the handlebar handles to secure the bag to the handlebar, and the free ends of the strap segments are attached to a strip of complementary hook and loop material mounted on the upper surface of the bag body. The bag also includes elastic straps which attach to the front fork of the bicycle.
In order to convert the bag from a bicycle bag to a handbag with a shoulder strap, a third strap segment, having complementary strips of hook and loop material at its ends, is attached to the free ends of the strap segments to form a loop sized to fit over the shoulder of a user.
Another type of bag is shown in Schroeder U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,491. That patent discloses a bag having a pair of continuous straps attached at their ends to the bag body. The bag body includes a flat surface which is placed upon the rear luggage rack of a bicycle, and the straps are looped about bosses which extend outwardly from the junctions of the chain stays and seatmast stays of the bicycle frame.
A disadvantage with both of the aforementioned bicycle bags is that additional components are needed either to convert the bag to a handbag, or to mount the bag on a bicycle frame. With the former, it is necessary to provide a third strap segment to form a loop which functions as a shoulder strap. With the latter, a bicycle luggage rack is needed and the bicycle frame must be fitted with lugs at the appropriate location. Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle bag which readily converts to a handbag and which does not require additional components either to convert to a handbag or to be mounted on the bicycle.